1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image process apparatus applied to a digital camera, and reproducing image data included in an image file recorded in a recording medium via an internal memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image data stored in a TIFF file is non-compressed RGB data. When reproducing such the image data, a JPEG expansion process needs not to be performed, and the image data transferred from a recording medium to an internal memory is output to a monitor through a YUV conversion process and an encoding process into a composite video signal.
However, in a case that the recording medium adopts an FAT (File Allocation Table) system, and a reproducing system adopts a so-called word-access system, a following problem occurs. In the FAT system, a data reading-out is based on a cluster unit so that when the image data starts from a middle of the cluster, noise data not related to the image data is read out first. In this case, it is not guaranteed that a writing of the image data is started from the 0-th byte of an address (=word) forming the internal memory. However, unless the writing of the image data is started from the 0-th byte of the address, it is not possible to satisfy the word-access system.
As a consequence, in a digital camera of the prior art, a memory controller capable of accessing the internal memory in a byte unit is provided, and an arrangement of the image data on the internal memory is changed in such a manner as to be adapted to the word-access system.
However, in the prior art, there is a problem that it takes more time in the reproducing process by a change of the arrangement of the image data.